Borderlands 2: adventure awaits!
by Konan720
Summary: This story is about a girl (me) that lost her family and has nowhere else to go. She then sees a flier to be come a "vault hunter". Follow along as she goes on this new adventure of life. (I'll try my best to get the personalities right!)
1. Intro

Intro: um... Hi I'm Sabrina though some people call me shadow or reaper or what ever. I'm a 14 year old girl form earth that lost her family to horable tragedies over the years. My parents died in a car accident and my brother died of an illness...now I'm wandering around looking for a place to stay. Then all of a sudden a flier smacked me in the face, the flier said 'Handsome jack needs you, to save pandora! Vault hunters wanted.' Hmmm...

End of intro...


	2. Chapter 1

Days later I find my self going to this place called pandora... Ever since I found that flier, or it found me.. I've been wanting to see pandora, I wonder if I can start a new life there? Though I don't know what a vault hunter is like or what they'll look like if I find others... I'm getting very uneasy now... Well I wonder what fate lies for me. As I wait on this train now bored as hell, and there's no one else in this cart with me. I wonder if there are others... "We'll there's nothing else to do I might as well draw in my note book I have..." I said bored out of my mind. "Now let's see here what should I draw? Or maybe I could wright some thing..."

Lost and alone, wondering around

to find a home, as a paper of hope flies to me,

And gives me another chance,

I walk to the shuttle, to my next ride to take.

Riding in a train to a place, my new home.

Pandora.

"We'll that was utterly random of me to wright, but it's true." I said to my self out loud. Then I just realized now that there was some one siting next to me looking at what I did. He was wearing a black suit of armor and a black helmet that has a big visor the same color as every thing else. He also look like he was carrying a katana... No a laser katana, that's what it was, and he looked like he had only four fingers on each of his hands... Ok now I no he's not human.. Or he just cut them off. Don't know why anyone would do that though.

We just stared at each other, then three red dots came up on his visor. "holy Jesus!" I Said as I fell over on to the floor. "You easily get scared/rise your hand and lend me it/I shall assist you." He said now with a smily face on his visor. 'Did he just talk in haiku?' I thought to my self as I gave him my hand. For a skinny looking person he sure we strong, I felt it when he picked me up with one arm. "Zer0 where did you disappear to this time?" I heard a female voice call out.


	3. Chapter 2

As the train door opens and I see three more people, one of them was a female, she has blue hair her shirt she's wearing is yellow and has some cool looking blue glowing Tatoo on one of her arms, probably the voice I just heard a second ago, then there are two males behind her and one of them was short, but dear god he had big mussels! He also has black spiky hair in a Mohawk... sort of, and a beard and has an orange shirt. the other one was tall commando looking person short brown hair and a brown shirt with a lot of war gear around his waist.

When they all came in they saw me standing next to, umm.., I think his name was Zer0? But anyway I was some what freaking out in my mind, and I had no idea how to deal with this."are you a vault hunter too? If you are you look a bit to young." Said the commando looking guy. 'wow this guy is the first to notices that I did not look older then I am' I thought. "what's your name kiddo?" He said, but all that could come out was "uhh..." I mentally slapped my self, at a time like this, I forgot my own name for a second. "I-I'm... Sabrina" I said quietly shy. "There's no Doubt, this kid is going to die amigos." The short guy said to the others. "shut it Salvador." Said the woman. She walked up to me and said "my name is maya it nice to meet you Sabrina, and the two others are axton and Salvador." she was explaining there names to me. "and the one your standing next to is Zer0." Axton said.

"why exactly are you on this train any way?" Said Salvador. "Yeah, we all have a reason what's yours?" maya said "Are you a vault hunter or going to be one?" Now I'm not sure what to say here, I can't just say I'm an orphan and looking for a home in pandora. After what Salvador said about getting killed, I know I made a bad Mistake on getting on this train. I only wanted go get away from killing not see or cause any more. After my parents and brother died, People in my school and one of those dam rich kid who thinks there better then everyone,keep saying it was my fault and they didn't love me anymore, "all for the greater good" they said... After that blood was every were, I looked at my hands, I couldn't believe what happen. I killed every one, even my teacher, the room was blood stained, every single wall... For what happen back then I probably have a bounty of 1,000 on my head or maybe more, I'm an outcast and not wanted by anyone."umm yeah... I guess I'm a vault hunter..." I said as I'm looking to the ground "I have no we're else to go... And I'm not going back home ether!" I said with a little rage at the end if my sentence. Maya and Axton where looking confused, and Salvador was laughing, and well Zer0... Was looking threw my notebook I forgot about, I must have dropped when they came in.

"interesting book/you draw little people and wright/but for how long though?" Zer0 said now with a question mark on his visor. I was caught off guard, and my face was pink. To be honest I didn't see that coming, my years of drawings and random writing. he had to find the one I never wish any one to see or hear. Maya went to him and read it out loud.

I'm lost, cold and hungry.

I ran away form the orphanage.

I wish that my life would end.

Then I could be with my family, we'll be together

brother why you leave on my birthday?

Why'd you lie to me? You said you where ok

but die the next day. I'm only 9 years old, how

will I defend my self? You where always there...

I don't want to be taken way, I want to be with you.

I'm so afraid..., big brother I miss you.

Maya had a sad face "your an orphan?" She said. There was no hiding it now, but before I could say any thing this sign dropped and some robots came out of no were and started to shot guns at us. We all ran to a safe location, and it look like the others had guns with them too. Axton had an awesome looking turrent he threw down, then he shot this rocket launcher at one of the robots... How I not see that rocket launcher before? But anyway I'm like trying to stay alive then I see maya do something magical or what ever, the tattoos on her arm were glowing bright blue now, and this purple/blue looking ball of energy appeared, got one of the robots, trapped it and now slowly levitating, then she threw it out of the train... That one way to get rid of enemies. then there was Salvador, came in form that hole in the wall now going crazy with two of his guns shooting at the rest of the other robots, zer0...I had no clue where he was but I hope he's ok.

The gun firing finally stopped I come out form behind a chair the first thing that left my mouth was "woohoo!" I said Throwing my hands in to the air "that. was. awesome!" For some strange reason I get overly joyed easily, can't help it though it how I was and will always be. I had a big smile on my face, maybe I should be a vault hunter too... What am I saying? I said I never want to kill ever agin... But, I guess I have no chooses now.

Living as a vault hunter wont be so bad but I wonder if they'd let me stay with them? But then they where heading to this door, Zer0 came from the roof of the train, and axton gave a signal that he was going to open the door. I ran to them about to ask them something, then Salvador said to me "where were you kiddo? You missed all the fun!" He started laughing. "I'd rather not get shot at by a big robot thank you, besides I don't even have a gun... Noir do I know how to use one yet..." I said "is simple amigo, take a gun, aim it, then pull the trigger!" He said. "Enough talking, let put an end to this guy." Axton said as he kicked the door down. There was TNT everywhere! Plus there was this stupid looking/ badly made manikin of what a assume was jack. "Aww you vault hunters think your the heroes, well your not. Welcome to pandora kiddos!" After that every one but me ran. The bombs went off and I stood there, like a deer in the head lights of a car. The last thing I heard was maya calling my name, every thing went dark.


	4. Chapter 3

When I came to, I was in cold snow, then I herd some one say something but I couldn't tell. When I opened my eyes I saw a little robot shoveling... Dead bodies? That kinda... Umm strange to see when you first wake up.

"Where am I...?" Was the only thing I could say "oh your still alive! Umm ah, here take this echo device that I so didn't take from that dead bandit." He said."wha- GARH! I said while holding my side in pain, I must have got badly beat up by the explosion, and I'm surprised that I'm still alive too!

"Wait... Where are the others? I was with four other people! Did you see them anywhere?" I said felling a bit uneasy, I hope there not dead...

"Others? I didn't see anyone alive but you." He said. I was slowly going in to state of depression,until the little robot said to follow him back to his place where we won't freeze to death, so I followed.

After a few minuets we Finley arrived at his place, it was a igloo looking place with... Dead bodies and other non-working robots."what the hell happen here?" I said "well what ever jack kills, he dumps it at lest they keep me company, Right guys?" He said talking to some other dead bodies. 'Poor little robot, he must be slowly going insane, and lonely.' I thought. "Oh that right let me introduce my self, I am CL4P-TP or you can call me clap-trap." He said. "we'll it nice to meet you clap-trap, I'm Sabrina." But just then I realized that all my stuff I had with me where mostly disintegrated in to nothing Evan my back pack. All I had left was a family picture when I was little, when my family was still a family...

"Aww man my stuff... My memories too..." I said. I felt like I was going to cry but with so many mixed emotions I don't even know what to feel any more,just then we hear a noise out side. "oh that must be some bullymongs out side fighting for something, and to Warned you there is a big bullymong named KnuckleDragger he'll rip out your eyes!, and I think he killed most of Bandits here too." Clap-trap said. Just the thought of my eye being ripped out of there sockets really scared me. Then speek of the devil, KnuckleDragger comes from the hole in the roof."holy hell!, that thing is huge!" I said in a full panic,then that thing grabs clap-trap and guess what? He ripped out his only eye... or optic I guess, but still HE ripped out clap-traps eye! "ahhh my eye!" I heard clap-trap yell out. "Quick Sabrina, get the gun out of that cabinet!" Right as I get the gun out KnuckleDragger left with his eye. "God darn it!" I said " what do we do know!?" I was in full panic when he said we had to go find that thing.

"Come on we need to go get my eye back, I'll call you my minion, and your my only way to get to sanctuary!" He said as he bumped into a wall next to a little door. "Wait what? What sanctuary?" I said in confusion."What? you don't know about sanctuary?" He said back at me with the same confusion. "We'll I'm not really from this planet, and I guess I'm a new vault hunter..." I said with some shyness. Then I see some random person, and some reason she looks like an angel... And no matter where I look she still there."Don't be alarmed, your going to have to follow that funny little robot to get to sanctuary" she said. we'll that was kinda obvious though."and you will find your lost friends there too. She added in. My eyes widen In thought, now I'm defiantly going to do this! Besides I'll never leave a friend in need. Yes I do mean clap-trap, even if he calls me some thing I hate, at lest he ain't calling me kiddo. I realllly hate that actually...

After minuets of walking... And killing, we made it to this crater looking place."I think I'm getting better at using this pistol." I said to no one in particular."hey! My eye just switched on that must mean what ever has it is close!... Oh wait, AHHH It's KnuckleDragger! Run, protect me squire!" He said as he was running away. "holy mother of god! I don't think I can kill this thing!" I said as I keep firing at the i said before that thing was then I ran out of bullets. "well... Fuck! I'm out of ammo!" I yelled. I got smacked across the face by its large hand sending me in to the cold icy wall "Sabrina! Are you ok!?" I herd Clap-trap yell. Then he got hit across the place to, his yelling helped me regain conciseness... And I just lost it."NO BODY FUCKS WITH MY FRIEND! RAHHH!" I yelled out, full of rage, when I came to I was covered in blood... "it happen again" I said quietly to my self. Then a ran to where clap-trap was. "You ok buddy?" He was knocked up side down so I helped him back up."What just happen?" He said as if he didn't see any thing,... oh right he can't see anything."did... you killed KnuckleDragger?" He said, "i did. I did, didn't I? I killed a monster with my own hands... Wow." I said in amusement. "now minion go get me my eye so we can go to a friend of mine to put my eye back in." And with that we headed off to your next location.

Ok so we've been walking, killing non-stop... Again, This planet is seriously a place to let go of anger, but I dangerous too, I mean what if I get killed what will happen then? I've past these weird looking terminals that scan you, for what though? So many questions that need to be answers...

"All I still have is this pistol but at least I found some ammo, and what about this echo device? How Do I even turn this thing on? Why do I ask so many questions? I hate my self..." I keep talking to my self ever since the bullymong exploded, maybe I have a special skill I just don't know of...maybe I'm not strong enough to see what I'm doing...maybe.."hey Sabrina you ok you've been talking to your self for a while now.." Clap-trap said sounding worried. "Eh...? Oh don't worry I do that some times, when your alone for a vary long time with no one to talk to, it's just a habit for me now.

"You, alone? That doesn't seem possible. Your a likable person you should have friends." He said. "Well every one I've known back at my home world didn't really like me...because I was different." I said a little uneasy."well what about your family?" He said unaware of how I reacted to the word 'family'."that's kinda a sore subject... I don't want to talk about it." I said a bit depressed."wait... I think we're here" clap-trap said."how can you tell,your still missing your eye." I said with barely little emotions in it. Just then my echo device started making a buzzing noise."what the-" was all I said before I was cut off. "Ah, finally! Do you know how long I've been trying to contact you kid? Five. fucking. hours." Said some one that I heard I couldn't remember the name but I think he was the bastard that blow me up with that darn TNT ."who is this? And what do you want?" I said in my most harsh way I could say."we'll aren't you feisty one? The names handsome jack kiddo."he said teasing me. I was in rage, again wanting to kill this guy now."now, now, it not polite to not tell me your name in return, so what is it?" He said over the echo device.

I reluctantly said my name, "I'm Sabrina.". "Wait as Sabrina the shadow?, the little dam girl that kill one of my associate son? I've heard every thing about you, kiddo and I'll make you pay for what you did. You killed ten kids and your teacher back then." Jack said. "can you STOP calling me kiddo!, no one is aloud to call me that but my closes friends and my brother!" I yelled back into the device."but since to you, you killed my only human friends I had!". "geez kid, I'm only trying to have a nice conversation with you" He said with I some times suck at telling If some ones using it."A NICE conversation, what so nice about this? besides how did you know I killed people...?" To be honest I kinda killed a bit more people after the incident with the class room massacre, there we're police and stuff... Killed a few and ran away. The only reason why I killed some police was ether they were in my way or trying to kill me, I just freaked out and protected my self it wasn't my fault, really."let's just say a little birdie tolled me"he said, I got scared after he said that he knew about me. So much for a new start any way."and also I'm going to say, I sent some robots to your home on earth they found some pictures for the wanted poster, lets just say your house didn't survive the fi-" was what he said before I cut him off the echo device.

I just wanted to get to sanctuary now, i didn't want any thing to bad to happen to me anymore he burnt Down my house, took my family pictures... But what's the point now I was going to lose everything any ways I don't have any money,so I can't pay for the house my self and I can't get a job... I can't even come back to earth anymore. My fate was sealed when I found that knows maybe my friends are still alive. maybe if I keep thinking this way I'll get there in no time... Maybe.

"Oh look we are here... How'd you know CT?" I said to the little robot."we'll to be honest I didn't! But now I let's just get to a friend that can fix my eye!"he said as he ran over to the little ice town.


	5. Chapter 4

At sanctuary, Axton p.o.v

We made it to sanctuary but we didn't see that little kid, Sabrina,.. was it? Anyways as we walk to the gate a hologram appears and the person using it was introducing him self "greeting I'm Roland, and you four must be the new vault hunters." He said. I have a feeling that he's on our side.

"Um yeah,... But we're sorta one person short" I said but I think Salvador took it the wrong way. "Ey! Amigo, no one calls me short!" Salvador said with rage. "He not talking about you Salvador, he means that girl we where talking to on the train." Said zre0. That still kinda weird hearing him say long sentences like that."You had another with you? I didn't see a wanted poster of a fifth person..." Roland said scratching his head." "But any ways let me open the gate so you and your friends can come in."

After we came In and found the crimson raiders HQ, there we saw our wanted posters. There was me wanted for war crimes with 5,000,000, was wanted for just being a siren with 720,000,000,000. Zer0 was wanted for political assassination with 32,000,000,000. Salvador well he is wanted for many things, manslaughter, theft, arson, destruction of property, trespassing, cannibalism... What The hell? Public indecency, and profanity all total of 99,000,000,000.99... That's basically 100,000,000,000. The hell was this guy thinking? Then some one just delivered some thing in the mail and Roland just went to it and got it out."hey, vault hunter is this your friend?" He said as everyone came over to look, my eyes widen, I couldn't believe this it Sabrina! I couldn't believe that poor little kid was wanted even by Hyperion. She wanted for mass Murdering of some class room kids, a teacher and some police with... 89,000,000,000 on her head. That's a lot for just that she must have killed some one important.

"Well to be honest I didn't think she had it in her, you know for killing a lot of people." Said Salvador, maya just nodded and zer0 just keep looking at the poster. I hope she's alright...


	6. Chapter 5

Sabrina p.o.v

Well I just meet a guy named hammerlock and he seems like a pretty awesome guy too. He has a robot arm or er.. Hand... Don't really know and he fix clap traps eye with his hand when CT got knocked out by some electric fence. the night has come and I can't make it with out any sleep so we decided to rest for the night. I'm in a guest room that hammerlock has and I wanted claptrap to stay with me so he don't get kicked out in to the cold.

I'm up just a little bit longer looking at my photo of me and my family, I still remember the day we took this picture... I just wanted to talk to my self a little, any thing to tier me out. I quietly said

"I still remember the day, you promised me that we'd stay together.

Those day were the fun ones, when mother and father where still together.

When I'd come back from a long hard day of hate and sadness, you'd be with me no matter what. Mother and father loved me a lot, and I know you did to but didn't show it.

Those days were really the nice days, I miss every am I cursed to be hated by other why must i hurt others. I wish I could be with you, I wish I could be with every one... But I have to stay here and live on, I know that what every one want... I'll do it for you, mother and father.

I will continue in this world till my last breath.

No matter what."

After that I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

author note: hey guys I'm attempting to make the next one as long as possible.

and think you Psychofan for giving me a great idea! And don't worry I'll try and continue this as long as I can!


	7. Chapter 6

(Two days later)

Well two days ago I was helping hammerlock with some things around that little ice town... I still can't remember the name though, but anyways I finished with all the helping and that stupid Bastard jack some how called me on my echo device again bragging about some stupid stuff, most of the time I really have no idea what he's saying. Apparently he name this horse ... Um butt Stallion? I couldn't help but laugh at that. I mean that's not an every day name you hear. Anyways on my travails to setting my goals to sanctuary, I was set back on something... I was now being chased down by a bunch of psychos. There fail attempting to kill me for my bounty, Which I think is overkill, No joke tended, and I'm also suppose to kill some guy named caption flint? The guy must use fire.

"Alright! I got a gun I can use!" I said holding this silent old rifle. It looked like the one my brother used, this will be my main weapon. As I'm running shooting people left and right I see clap-trap running... er, i mean rolling away in fear. I shot the last psycho in the head and claptrap then looked around and said "minion, what have you done? These people had family. How could you?" We Just looked at each other then split seconded later we started laughing. I still don't know why that was funny, but it just was.

"Wow, I didn't know you could laugh" he said. I don't know if it was sarcasm or not but I just scratched the back of my head and smiled.

"So how far is this place where needing to go anyway?" I said as I keep walking in the direction my echo device is pointing me.

"We'll if we keep this up, maybe a few hours or more." Claptrap said.

"Alright then" I started to run with excitement but that was a bad idea. Two bandits where running at me and they also had armed grenades.

"Holy fuck!" I yelled and jumped over them somehow, and they exploded.

"Wow that was a close one!" I said to my self "but how'd I do that?" Then I heard some one yell, "LIGHT THE FUISE BICHES!" And some other guy, which was a weird looking midget, started flying away in a jet pack.

"What th- shit!" I yelled again as bombs flew at me. I dogged most of them but one got me and sent me flying. I managed to crawl to a "safe" location and CT rolled next to me.

"Who are these guys?!" I looked to claptrap in panic.

"It's boom and his brother bewm" he said as he transformed into his boxed mode "they love to use explosives!"

'No shit' I thought.

'If only I knew how to do that power thing agian...' I griped my gun and held it tight and Closed my eyes.

"I'm going to have to make with out it!" I yelled and ran through the small arena "take this!" I shot the guy on the cannon in the head before he turned to see what's going on. Boom the dropped a lot of grenades, and I mean A LOT. I picked one of them up and chucked it as hard as I could at the other one. I so happens that the grenade I use was a corrosive sticky. That site wasn't vary pretty, in telling you this.

"Holy fuck, I can work strangely well in difficult situations." I stood there amazed at my self.

"We'll what do we do now this gate is closed and I don't See a way to open it." I said walking to the gate and looking at it.

"Minion!" I turned to look a CT now "I have a crazy Idea!" He rolled up to me and pointed me to the cannon.

"Use the cannon, to blow up the gate, to smithereens!" I could tell he said that with great joy as he threw his arms in the air.

So he stayed put while I ran to the cannon. I managed to jump up to the thing and sit on in it.

'How do you work this thing?' I thought as claptrap keep rambling on about something. Then I pressed this big red button (which was a bad Idea) out of curiosity. I heard and felt the cannon go off the I hear claptrap screaming as loud as he could. Well fuck.


	8. Chapter 7

'Ok. Ok. Don't freak out... Fuck' I thought to my self as I'm running to the location where claptrap flew to. There are bandits everywhere "I don't have time for this!" I yelled as I shot a bandit in the head. 'Man I'm going to have hell with him aren't I? I hope nothing to bad happen to him.'

Then all of a sudden my echo goes off, someones calling me?

"I swear, jack if this is you, I'm gonna-" i said starting to rage.

"Jack? Your speakin' to caption flint! Why don't you just die already?"

"Oh yeah, we'll go fuck your stupid self"

I closed the echo chat, and I've notice that I'm cursing more here the usual then on earth. This place must have an effect on me.

(Gaige p.o.v.)

Well, been here for a few days. Been stuck in the back of that train where all the cargo was. Till it blew up. I was just Sitting down, talking to this psycho guy named krieg, fun guy really. He randomly says weird thing like..., nipple salads, meat bicycle, stuff a psycho would probably say.

"NEVER STOP THE KILLING, NEVER!" I heard him run off.

There he goes again. Running off to hack other psychos apart. Have I mention that the train blew up in a fucking cold wasteland? Then all of a sudden I hear yelling... Well, more like screaming. And explosives.

"Yo, krieg did you hear that?" I looked to him to only see him staring back at me covered in blood.

"Never mind..." That..., was creepy...

"I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE!" As I see him point to some kid that looks younger then me running towards the big ship that's stuck in that glacier.

I wonder what she's up too... Hmmmm.

"Hey, lets-"

"FOLLOW!" Krieg yelled and ran off. Again.

"Yo! Wait for me!" I started running off after him.

(Sabrina p.o.v)

I totally forgot about this pain in my side. It was so cold it numbed the pain, but now there's blood everywhere... Probably why I feel light headed.

'I need to do something about this..' I thought, so I ripped my pant leg up to where the knee is and wrapped it around me.

"I don't think I should move so fast... What am I saying? I need to find claptrap!" I keep on running till I heard something following me.

I turned around as fast as I could, But saw no one. I turned back to the place I was facing; walking with out paying attention and bumped in to something... No. Someone.

I stood there mouth opened and my weapon dropped, looking up I saw this huge guy waring this bandit mask. It looks like this guy has more mussels then Salvador. I needed to know though... Was he friend or foe? I scrambled around to pick up my gun, but to find it gone.

"Looking for something?" I heard a female voice sing out.

Again I turned to my left this time, dam it no time for this.

"I HAVE THE SHINIEST NEW MEAT BICYCLE!" Bandit guy yelled out.

"What the fuck" I yelled out of surprised fear.

"Look kid, he not going to hurt you, unless you piss him off." The girl said.

"Im not scared of him, he just yelled something vary strange yet funny thing." I said in defense "but mostly strange."

"Yeah, he does things like that." She said looking at him. "By the way what are you doing out here by your self?"

"Well for one, I wasn't alone. And two I have to fined my friend before he gets demolished by a bunch of psychos." Motioning my arms in a its-a-big-deal kinda way.

"That's sounds fun! Hey, Are you a vault hunter too?" She asked me the same questions the others did... And it reminded me of them too.

"Yes, I am." Trying my best to not look at the ground. The girl gave me back my gun.

"By the way, my names Gaige, and that guy is krieg." Motioning back to him.

"Krieg? That means war!" I said and they both looked at me strange. "What? that's what the name krieg means. It's a German word where I come from." We started walking to the location where I was supposed to go.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later... Oh yeah, and my name is Sabrina." I hope no one sees the big wound I have on my side.

(Hours later)

I'm am freaking out! Not just because what krieg did a few minutes ago but, Gaige just did something with her hand! Next thing I knew a fucking. Giant. Robot. Came out of the floor! Holy crap! Why am I cursing a lot?!

"Holy Jesus!" I yelled, Gaige just smirked and started a war with the now in coming bandits.

Yeah, just to let you know, what krieg did was pretty awesome too! He breathed fire! FIRE! You don't see that every day. I'm loving my newly found friends! Am happy to not be alone anymore.

"Ow! Can't we just talk this out? Ow!" I heard CT yell

"Shut up!" I now saw bandits kicking the shit out of him.

Oh he'll naw, these biches are going down! I ran up and stabbed one guy in the back with a bayonet on a pistol o found earlier. The one guy screamed in pain and the others got startled from the sound. I can now sense my inner psychotic personality brake out. And I just had to say these lines.

"Go to sleep." I said with the creepiest smile I've ever done. Thank you Jeff the killer.

(Gaige p.o.v)

Ok... Now when where there two psycho on the team? Something just happen to Sabrina, she just napped I guess. Or that's just how she is... But you could see her chasing after at least 5 bandits screaming like little girls. This was just to funny. Shortly after krieg Finished burning someone, he joined in the fun of the chase. They both managed to kill them all, and they yelled plus high fives each other. I could tell they where going to be great friends.

"Minion! You found me!" The little CL4P-TP unit rolled up to Sabrina. "Eat it captain flint! My minion is a bonafide badass!" He yelled.

What is it and everyone yelling? Sone later he noticed that me and the psycho where here. When he saw krieg he panicked like no tomorrow, and hid behind her.

"Naw CT, he cool." She said in a strange voice, and I could tell krieg was smiling under his mask. "they helped me find you." She continued. "Now lets go kick some more ass we can get to sanctuary!"

"Hey, when did you get all happy and excited? Last time I checked you where depressed and not so enthusiastic about every thing." And she replied by saying something about a crazy killer waking up in side her. I think we have another psycho that can actually control her self. I wonder how this will turn out?


	9. Chapter 8

_Author to reader: holy crap, 700 and up views. Thanks every one this story has more views the any other story's I've wrote. Again over 700 thanks :D_

_and now for the story._

(Axton p.o.v)

We've been doing nothing but wait around to see if Sabrina would get here, nothing since though. Me and Salvador where about to give up hope until maya and zero said something.

Roland was doing what he usually did. Monitor around the location to make sure there where one Hyperion spies to get in. One managed to slip in and we caught him, and strapped him to one of them medical bed in doctor zed's place. He said he was going to cut him open later.

Where going to wait a little bit longer for her until we start our new missions.

(Sabrina p.o.v)

We broke though more waves of bandits till we found the boss of all of this.

"Caption flint" I narrowed my eyes holding up my old rifle. I was trying to see if I could snipe him. Didn't work, got his attention though. With more bandits to hall.

"God dam it" I sighed annoyed at my self.

"GET READY FOR A RIB CHAGE SLAUGHTER! I hear krieg yell out in a full fledged charge, Gaige getting ready to summon her robot she calls DT short for death trap. I also see CT, as usually, running around scared out of his mind. Why do I think that's funny?

I got ready for battle my self though. So close yet so far to the others vault hunters. I wonder how there doing? I got my weapon high, sturdy stance, and charged. Shooting at least three bandits.

(Krieg p.o.v)

Well this sure is going to hell fast, I mean for the guys your chopping in half and shooting lead into. Though there is something about that girl named Sabrina. She seems different yet the same as us. We should keep an eye on her.

"Watch out" I heard her yell. Next thing we knew a midget head exploded. Say thank to her.

"EXPLOSIVE MEAT!" ... Close enough... She smiled greatly at that, as if she already knew what you meant.

She just standing there now, smiling, not paying any attention to what's behind her. That caption flint guy is right there! Warn her befor-

"Sabrina!" We heard the mechromancer yell, and I felt krieg twitched really badly at that site. She was shot in the back of her head.

"KILL, KILL, KILL!" He yell as hard, and ran as fast as he could. Buzz axe ready... Pull judgement on this bastered.

(Gaige p.o.v)

Holy shit no. This did not just happen. did it? She cant be dead.

"DT kill that bastered!" I yelled and death trap stopped what he was doing and went straight for flint. Krieg started charging at him too. DT slashed flint across the chest, leaving him distracted while krieg chopped his head clean off. That was not a pretty site, but he got what he deserved.

It was over. We walked over to our fallen friend. Then noticed the body was disappearing.

"What the hell!?" We heard a familiar yell. Could it be?

(Sabrina p.o.v)

What just happen? I'm I dead? No, I'm not. I stepped away from that terminal that I keep seeing everywhere.

"So that's what these thing do. Cool"

I jumped down to where the others are. I waved and ran to Gaige and krieg. Krieg crushed my in a big hug.

"I am unused to the emotions I am currently feeling!" Krieg yell but not as loud as he usually would. I couldn't help but smile.

"Krieg, c-can you put me d-down now? I think your c-crushing me." And with that said he put me down.

"Minion! Over here!" We all looked to where claptrap was. "This way to my boat!"

There was a door that slid upwards and when it opened there was a lot of loot. Gun cases, money and ammo. There was this revolver that had the logo named torgue on it. This makes this officially my third gun. My dad would be proud. He loved guns or so says my brother before the incident. He also said that our dad was a pilot, and That he traveled around the world. I guess that's what I'm doing, but it's not earth. Which is more awesome! I hope my dad is watching me now... I hope everyone is.

"Hey, you alright?" I turned to see Gaige with a worried face. What I haven't notice was that I was crying.

"Oh, yeah. I'm ok, don't worry." I said wiping my tears away.

It's been so long since I felt like I was in a family...and I've almost forgotten them. But maybe, I don't have to be alone any more. Maybe I can start a new family. Just maybe.

"Let's..., lets just get on the boat." I hesitated for a bit then walked on.

"This way minion! And others..., you know what I'll just call you guys minions too." I heard CT say. Then I see Gaige standing next to me, giving me the you-can't-be-serious look on her face. I just shrugged with a goofy smile.

"Get used to it, that going to be you nick name from now on." I said and she faced palmed her self.

I decided to sit down on one of the boxes, and do what I do best. Stair off into the distance and let time fly by. It won't be long I wonder who the others are doing.


	10. Chapter 9

Authors note: _hey everyone sorry it took me some time to write this, but something vary sad happen in my life just recently. My grandfather passed away, and I haven't been felling to write anything till now. I've never witness one off me loved one die just like that. Never have I lost someone before._

_but any way... On with the story._

(at three horns divide)

(Gaige p.o.v)

Ok, so we made it to this place called three horns divide. Claptrap keeps talking about some strange shit. Sabrina jumps of the boat with krieg close behind. Something going on here. I just know it.

As we got closer to the bridge next the we knew it exploded.

"You bandit basters stay in your Dam holes!"

"I Seeeee YOOooou."

"Awesome."

That was incredibly strange.

"How the fuck are we going to cross?!" I looked at Sabrina. She was yelling then she sighed. "Well at least nothing could... MOTHER FUCKING BULLYMONGS!"

Krieg heard the tone in her voice and handed over his buzz saw thing. Then the next thing I'm seeing, is Sabrina chopping them up.

"Holy crap!" I yelled, She finished killing, no..., murdering them and looked at me "you are vary violent when it comes to bullymongs, geez"

"What? I have my rights" she said in reply.

"Er, ok then..." I just continued to walk.

(Sabrina p.o.v)

I handed krieg back his weapon. So much for not getting any worse. But we're close, I can sense it.

"Over there, that machine you see is a catch-a-ride. Try and see if you can spawn a car." I heard angel say.

"Ok then" I walked up to it. Presses a few buttons.

"Whow, hey! You trying to hack me catch-a-riiiide? Uncool bro, uncool." I heard the station say.

What?! Hack I just pressed buttons! This must be some primitive technology, or I'm smarter then I think I am.

"Ummm, I might be able to hake into the catch-a-ride, but I need an adapter... There is a non working Hyperion robot in that near by camp. Bring it to the station." She said.

I just got back from a death situation, I don't feeling getting killed again. As if knowing, krieg just went by him self. Came back just a few minutes later, with a lot of blood on him and with the adapter.

"I'm guessing they weren't a problem for you?" I smiled at him, he let out a low chuckle.

We put the adapter on the station and got it working again. The guy voicing the station was talking about some pimento taco, or whatever. It was funny though. And then it hit me.

"Who's going to drive?" I asked.

We all looked at each other, I can't drive I'm inexperienced, and to young. Krieg jumped into the gunner seat, and I guess Gaige is driving. But where will I sit? That's the question. I just got on the vehicle without thinking and sat on it, holding onto the bars.

We had to jump the broken bridge which now looks like ramp. I was barley holding on, but managed to stay on.

"That..., was... Fun." I said still stuck to the car. Yeah I was scared for my life just then, then I forgot that there was a new-u station. "A little help? Please"

( Maya's p.o.v)

It's been quite sometime since we where sent to go look for this guy. He supposedly to have this thing to keep up the barrier around sanctuary, to keep jack from blowing it up to smithereens... Like he did with the train. Now every time I think about it, the more I get worried for that poor girl. Axton and Salvador thinks she dead, but zero and I beg to differ. Something's telling me that she IS alive and she making her way here as we speak.

"What that over there?" We hear axton say.

It looks like three people, one is really tall, one that medium and the other is a familiar small height riding on the tall ones shoulders.

"It can't be" I looked at zero.

He was looking down the sights on his snipper. Immediately I smiled, axton looked at me, with me looking back with a I-told-you-so face. He just smiled and rolled his eyes. He owes me 20 dollars now.

We just made our way to them, Hopefully the two others won't shoot at us.

(Sabrina p.o.v)

"This is fun!" I yelled while I was riding on top of krieg. My inner child is coming out. Never have I enjoyed such a time, to only when I was with my family. But now, this is just like a memory when I we with me dad. For krieg being a psycho, I feel vary... What the word? Happy? Yeah. For once In my life, I'm finally happy. I feel like I'm in a family again. People who worry for my well being, and people who I can care about again.

Me and Gaige had a little random talk a few seconds a go, on how she was like a big sister I never really had. I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister. Now I'll finally get to know. If your wondering what happen to the car we had... Well, lets just say... It.. It exploded. Don't ask me how, it just did. We saw this weird blue cactus and when we hit it, electricity came out. We luckily baled out, when we did... Well you know.

"Together again/old friends unite and rejoice/it's good to see you" I looked around and jumped off of kriegs shoulders. Could it be?

"Zero?" I smiled, only one person I knew who would talk like that.

"Whow!" I yelled as something picked me up, all I heard was a low chuckle. I was levitating.

Then soon after zero showed him self. Apparently he could cloak him self. I never new that. He had a smiley face, the same as when we first met, on his helmet.

"Ahlo, Amiga! Good to see your not dead yet!" I heard Salvador yell, while zero put me down.

"Screw you too." I smiled. He has a habit of being smart ass towards me.

"Hey kid." Axton said "glad your ok."

If only they knew what happen, heh, I'm not telling. Maya was the next to greet me, but she stopped and stared at krieg.

"Hey, your that psycho who saved me at the train station." Maya said and I looked a krieg. He looked like he was in a daze. A surprised daze.

"Assuming you two somehow already know each other. Who is the girl in the pig tales?" Axton gestured to Gaige.

I now looked a her, her eye just twitched at that comment. By the looked of it she wanted DT to shred him to bits, but she looked back at me and calmed down.

"The names Gaige, remember it." She said in a huff of breath at the end.

"Eh, guys, weren't we on a mission?" Salvador said, And every on looked at him. We eventually got along with the mission the the others where on, and we where now a big group of traveling vault hunters. Maybe... even a family to me.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Authors note**: hey im finally back! And with a new chapter! I wanted to say thanks for all of the views this story has, and that this is the longest fanfiction that I have with finally ten chapters!_

_i also want to say thanks to psychofan for being a loyal watcher and for that, it will be reworded. There will be a new mysterious figure to rome the badlands. (It also helped me out of my writers block) he will be showing up in later chapters._

_now on with the story!_

"dios malditos hijos de puta madre!" Salvador yelled.

"Salvador, Language?" I said seeing that I'm the only who might understand Spanish.

Though he has the rights to be yelling like that, bandits seem to be multiplying like rabbits. This guy who had this power core, we're supposed to be looking for seem to got jumped and killed. Now we need to find the damn bandit that has it.

"This is going to take forever!" Gaige yelled

No kidding... This is going to take a-

"Ow!" I yelled and every one looked at me.

"Hey, you alright sabrina?" Maya asked me.

I looked down holding my head, I managed to catch what ever hit me, in my hands. This looks, very peculiar...

"Is this what where looking for?" I asked. Holding up the thing.

"That is indeed, how?..." Axton said and had wide eyes.

He took the power core and I looked around to see where it came from, but what I saw instead was a flash of green pants black hair and shirt with a psycho mask running away. That is also peculiar...

(Few hours later)

"Hey, you got the power core, good" the lancer said "just in time to, this one ran out. Go over and put it in"

I did what he said and put it in as the old one disintegrated into nothing. Then another lancer said that some robot said he was asking for his "minion", CT made it in ok. When we where going into sanctuary (and jack attempting to blow us up and horribly failed), we heard news that Roland got captured.

"Well that sucks" Gaige said "looks like we have to go save him"

Another lance told us that Roland left something for us in the HQ, while the others did that, I... Wondered off. Cures me and my child-like curiosity.

"Minion!" I heard clap-trap yell, as he rolled to me.

"CT, glad to see your still in one piece." I smiled

He rolled around me "you don't think I can handle my self?" He said as he stopped, and made it look like he feelings where hurt. "Minion, how could you say such a thing?"

"Well obviously you not fit for combat, just by the looks of you. And that you where running around, freaking the fuck out while we were fighting." I said.

"It's was not "running", it was a strategy to keep me alive." He stated.

"You do t think I can keep you alive? Now that hurtful." I said in a jokingly matter, though apparently when I joke it looks serious (so I've been told) and clap trap took it the wrong way.

"Hey, wait, I didn't mean-" he saw I started to smile, "wow, your good a deception!"

-(axton's p.o.v)-

"So this place is now our home?" Maya asked and I nodded.

"Apparently" I trailed off, "where's Sabrina?"

Every one started to look around. How did we lose her this fast?

"Are you sure this girl isn't like zero, cause she can disappear just like him pretty good" Salvador said.

Zero just had a XD symbol on his face plate.

"I'll go find her" Gaige said as she walked out.

"While Gaige finds the child well have to make plans for tomorrow to rescue Roland, it getting late and we should sleep, so we have energy for it." I finished and every on nodded, well except for the psycho..., he just stared at me.

- (Gaige p.o.v) -

"Where could she have gone?" I mumbled to my self, as I walked out of the building.

"Big sis! Over here!" I heard someone yell.

I looked over to someone running to me with a big smile on her face, wait a minuet... "Sabrina?!..."

"You like my new look?" She said

Her new look was that she has shorter hair, kinda like a boys out grown short hair, her shirt that was once red was now, black with red stripes. And is now wearing blue cargo pants.

"That is quite a change, I didn't recognize you at first." I said and she smiled broadly.

"Yeah, CT here showed me to this thing called a fast change station or whatever." Sabrina pointed to this thing that looked like a photo booth.

"Well every ones looking for you, so we should head back. Oh yeah, and we have a home now too." I said as we started to walk back to the HQ.

"Really? Where?" She asked.

"Here" I added in with a smile.

- (Sabrina p.o.v) -

"We're back!" Gaige yelled.

Krieg came walking down and stopped in his tracks. I could tell he was staring right at me.

"What..." Was all I literally heard him say. No yelling, no crazy shout, just a normal statement "LITTLE GIRL DECEPTION!"

I just face palmed my self, never mind what I said. Then it just hit me.

"WHO, are you calling LITTLE?!" I yelled with surprising rage. I don't like being called little.

"Look, we both have something in common!" I heard Salvador yell from up stairs in a joking manner.

"Shut it midget!" I yelled at me next.

"Hey, cuidado! Who you calling a midget?!" He yelled back.

Yep. This is going to be a fun family, I can tell already..

"Hey, who's hungry?" Axton said walking in with some pizza. Wait, what?

"Whow, dude when'd you get that?" Gaige asked confused as me.

"At the place called moxxi, parentally they sell pizza" he answered.

After we ate food (except for krieg and zero), and told some stories, maybe even played a game of BS, (when apparently I found playing cards in my pocket) we decided to head to sleep. The next thing we where going to do was save Roland. That's for sure.


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note:** _hey, everyone. another chapter, and... I don't know. I can't think strait at the moment, but I had to pull through With the story. I literally can barely move, my body hurts like hell. But that don't mean I have to stop writing! No never! I'll write this story till the very end! I'm just really happy for all the nice reviews everyone wrote. This is like the only story that has a lot of them._

_For those who want to see my deviantArt page go here _

_ konan720. deviantart .com_

_(Obviously with out the spaces)_

_keep being awesome people!_

_now one with the story!_

OoOoOoOoOoO - space

"Hey mama, where are we goin?" A little girl 6 was riding in a car with her parents and her 9 year old brother, and today was her birthday.

"establecerse my child, it's a surprise" the girls mother said with a sweet smile. A smile she will always remember.

"And I'm sure you'll love it." Her father added in.

The girl scooting over to her older brother and giving him a hug. She loved her brother, he never lied to her and was always telling the truth to her. They both would keep secrets, though.

"Hey big brother where do you think we-"

"Get down!" Her older brother yelled and pushed him self and her to the floor.

A car had crashed into theirs,...

OoOoOoOoOoO

I jumped up from my spot on my bunk bed, I was on the top bunk, above zero.

"It must be that day again..." I whispered to my self, holding one hand my head.

I only had that dream, on my birthday. How could I forget? i got down from the bed carefully without trying to waking up anyone. It was, what looked like to be 3:00 in the morning.

"Almost time..., I just going to walk around for awhile" I jumped at the feeling of someone putting there hand on my shoulder. It was just zero.

"Damn it zero, you scared me." I said

"What is the matter?" He looked at me, ignoring my previous statement.

I just sighed, I can't lie to him, "have you ever had, a recurring dream, on a certain day every time?" I asked

He shook his head no, obviously he wouldn't.

"Well, today is the day, I lost every thing. My parents and my happiness... Today is my birthday."

...

Few minutes later we where walking around, zero keeping me company, while we waited for the others to wake up. We went to zed's place and to my surprise, there was a man bolted down to a table.

"I'm starving! I'm goin to eat your babies!" I heard the guy yell.

"Hold still this ain't gonna hurt a bit..., its gonna hurt a lot!" Zed jabbed a needle into the guy.

After awhile of staring, he took notice of us.

"Well, you two must be the new vault hunters, what can I help you with?" He said.

"I think I might need a stronger shield" I said.

"Well go on ahead, the vending machine is right over there." He pointed to the left side of the room. And there was the machine.

I walked over to see what was stronger, my shield was currently at 254 and a recharge rate was 132. I am looking at the hallow gram thing when I spot a Tediore Restorative shield with a Slow health regeneration. Its shield was 322 and the recharge rate was 124. Must get!

"Zero!" I yelled to him, and he looked back at me from the strange guy bolted to the table. "Help me buy this shield please." He walked over.

The shield was at least 10 more then what I had, Which was 110. The difference is annoying, I had 100. Luckily zero helped me out.

"Thanks zero!" I smiled

"Hey, vault hunters" zed called us over "I have a task here and was wondering if ya wanted to help."

"What is it?" I asked with one brow raised.

"This Hyperion spy was trying to get into sanctuary, your friend here and the others caught him before he got the chance. But what I'm trying to say is that, how would you like to be my assistance in what I'm currently going to do." Zed turned to the spy.

"And that would be..." I motioned him to continue.

"Basically, cutting him open." Zed said, out plainly.

"Okay." Was all I said.

...

"Alright, not cut him below the ribcage, and..." Zed said trying to instruct me on what to do. Though I just smacked the spy with a wrench. "Close enough."

Welp, I got my piñata for the day, want to now why? Something purple came out of the spy when I whacked him.

"What in the hell? Damn it, you bastereds can't get slag powers by eating Eridium! How many times must I say this?"zed said getting into a rant..., Wait, this happen before? How many people has he done this to? Wait Actually, I don't want to know.

"Take this Eridium shard. Perhaps Tannis, may have a use for this item." Zed finished what he was ranting on and handed me the shard. I looked at zero, he just shrugged. we started walked back to base, we had to see if the others where a wake anyways.

... (Few hours later) ...

"Have I ever told you I hate the cold when I'm trying to shoot something?" I stated plainly, looking down my scope of my gun to shoot a bandit. My gun keep shaking with me. It was hard.

I'm up trying to snipe bandits from a far with zero, while the others went down for a sneak attack.

We where putting our 'save Roland' into place, but before we did that we had to find some one. The "FireHawk". And to do that we had to go to a place called frost-burn canyon.

"The white snow will fall. Collapsing spirit dies, a death into the dawn." Zero sniped a bandit without trouble.

"No fair you have full body armor..." I poked him on the shoulder with a stupid Frown on my face.

...

Just watching the others fight makes me want to go down there... Oh, why not?

"Zero, I'm going down!" I said as I got up and slid down the side where we were. He followed in pursuit.

We managed to get where the others where, and I'm telling you hell was among us, er, well them I mean. Gaige found a shock pistol, which is pretty cool. That reminds me, I haven't used that new revolver I found. That torgue gun. Wonder how it works...

Two bandits ran up to me, I shoot one in the face, thus making a big explosion. Wicked. The other bandit I didn't see, but krieg through his buzz axe and saved me. I looked back to see the bandit dead.

"Guess where equal then" I turn to krieg with a smile. I can tell he was smirking under the mask somehow. Then we got back to killing them, Blood spewing, and heads rolling.

-( Gaige p.o.v)-

Those two seem to have clearly bonded. they keep tag teaming with each other. Something tells me that Sabrina going to be an awesome little sister. Cause some how she can make friends with a psycho person and come out unscathed. There is something about this girl though, and I can't quite figure it out. Wonder if the others fell it too?

"What the fuck?" I said is I just witnessed something strange, or I don't know if its strange or not but, this bandit came out of nowhere and started killing the other bandits. Come to think about it, this bandit looks pretty strange. I mean what kind of bandit wears green paints, black tank top, and actually HAS hair, not to mention he also has tan skin. He's literally a sight for sore eyes. I should keep my distance though he pretty close and the why he's fighting, I don't want to be his next target.

"Die, Girly!"

"What?" I looked over to my side, a nomad was coming towards me. "Shit! I'm out!" I looked at my gun, I'm out of ammo!

Next thing I knew that bandit I saw earlier, came running and bashed his head into the Nomad, nocking him down. This finishing it with a bullet to the head.

"Sis! Are you alright?" I heard Sabrina run towards me with kreig.

"I guess I am now, this guy saved me.." I pointed to the bandit.

Sabrina just stared at him, it looked like she was trying to remember something.

Then she let out a gasp "its you!" She pointed.

"What do you know him or something?" I asked

"Well, not really but I recognize the colors! He's the one who threw the power core at me!" She said

"So wait, he's the reason we where capable of saving sanctuary?" Maya said... Where did she come from? Then I looked over, they killed all the bandits in the area.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt a pretty lady such as your self." The guy said, holding my hand... This is getting creepy. Specially when he has that mask on.

"Hold it, hold it! You creepy..., strange person. First of all... Who are you? Second, why you be flirtin' my sista?" Sabrina said getting in the way and glared at him.

"The name's Drew" he said.


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: hey everyone, sorry it took another ungodly amount of time to update but i managed through. I almost became sleep deprived trying to write the rest but yeah. I started another new story, a L4D story, and hopefully it will bloom just like this one did. My borderland 2 story is on top of all my others ones with over 3,000 views. Thanks for every thing! It makes me happy that people like my writing. :D**_

(Few hours later)  
-(Sabrina's p.o.v)-

So supposedly the the new guy we just met, seems like he has the capability of being a civil person, but apparently that looks like it was just for show. He kills like a bandit, and acts like a crazier psycho. He even says crazy things like krieg would say, but even more random. But after some time of traveling with him, we sorta got... Separated. Two bad ass psychos came out of no where, and let's just say, I freaked out. Krieg ran after me and surprisingly, Salvador did too. I'm not sure what happen to the others though, but I know they ran to. Just not in our direction. So now in stuck with a berserker and a psycho who loves meat bicycles. This can't be good for my Heath, but who cares?

000000000000000000000000000000

(Maya's p.o.v)

Who would have thought how quiet it would be with out Salvador or krieg. I hope Sabrina is alright.  
"What the hell where those things?!" Gaige yelled.  
"I think they where called bad asses" axton said "normally they travel in a pair."  
"They where fucking huge!" Gaige threw her arms up in way of explaining.  
"Well we should start looking for them, before something bad happens." I said and started walking.  
You know now that I think about the kid, she's been more dazed off then usually, I mean she looked fine yesterday, but now she looks more depressed.  
"Has anyone notice the sudden mood change of Sabrina lately?" I asked  
"Nope" Gaige shook her head.  
"No, why?" Action said an looked at me.  
Then we all looked at zero, his visor had a projection of a sweat drop, he knows something.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

-(Sabrina p.o.v)-

"Fuckin hell, why'd we run into more psychos? Why?" I yelled while running away and shooting.  
"It's better then a zombie apocalypse Amiga!" Salvador yelled a response.  
He's right there. It is better, but might as well have the psychos as the zombies right now. Since they act like them sometimes.  
We just ran and took cover behind some things, my new shield regenerating my Heath so I don't feel as much pain now.  
"My actions just fucked us all up, didn't it.." I smacked my self in the face. I took down a behemoth bullymong, but I don't have the guts to try and kill a bad ass? What is wrong with me?  
"It's not that big of a deal, I get it kill more people now."Salvador said turning around and shooting then taking cover again.  
"GET READY FOR BLOODY RAIN!" Krieg yelled out and charged forward.  
Welp, let's start the killing again.

-(Gaige p.o.v)-

"No way, are you serious?!" my mouth dropped a little, "today's her birthday!"  
"Talk about a birthday rescue mission..." Action said.  
"It explains why she was acting strange, why did she not tell us yet though?" Maya asked.  
"I'm wondering that to, I mean she calls me big sister now, so why not tell..." I said trailing off.  
"She wanted to keep it a secret, but she told me... I wanted to respect her on that silent wish even though she said nothing." Zero replied "she lost a lot of things on this day, and does not want to remember."  
"Well, I say when this is all over we should through her a party, but hide it as a celebration. She won't know a thing." Axton said.  
"Till we bring the cake" maya said "then she'll probably be mad at us."  
"It will be worth it!" Axton replied to maya.  
I guess it's not a bad idea, but I wonder what will happen if she finds out sooner then we thing?... I hope she won't be mad at us. And I wonder what she doing now..?

-(Sabrina p.o.v)-

"RUN, DAMN IT! RUN!" I yelled at top volume, I'm being carried by Salvador, not because I choose to, it's because I sprained my leg and now it feels like jello and I can't move it. Salvador was the closes person to me. This is indemnifying to my pride, It must look ridiculous. Me being a little taller then Salvador...  
"I'm trying! But your yelling is hurting my ears!" Salvador yelled at me  
He would give me to krieg but he's doing close range at the moment and seems to be getting into it. Oh yeah and the reason why I'm yelling, it's be cause the bad asses found us. again. I can't fight with a half broken leg, when Two giant beef sticks are running full throttle at me.  
Then something happen, my arm glowed black a little.  
"What the?" I said In a whisper.  
I treys it again, but focused on something. An near by bolder was fling directly at one of the bad asses. Hard.  
Salvador stopped in his tracks and turned around, looked at me, then my arm.  
"qué coño?" He didn't stop staring at me arm.  
Is this how I killed everyone in my black out moments? I looked at me arm, it turned into a blade.  
"Jesus!" I flailed backwards.  
Shit just got real..


End file.
